carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Adrian van Haecht
, Niesburg]] Adrian Augustijn van Haecht (July 24, 1712 - June 15, 1758) was a Brunanter militaryman, best known for his actions in the Battle of Niesburg. While by no means a military genius, his sheer determination and valor at the battlefield made him a competent leader. Van Haecht is perhaps the most honoured figure of the Franco-Brunanter War; numerous things are named after him and several books have been written about his life. Life Adrian van Haecht was born in Amsterdam to Willem van Haecht, a minor merchant. Adrian's grandfather was Brunant's ambassador to the Netherlands and that's why he was born there. His father was the elder brother of the famed mathematician and philosopher Cornelius van Haecht, thus making Adrian his nephew. Adrian served at the Dutch Army, reaching the rank of captain. He saw action in the War of the Austrian Succession, during which he distinguished himself for extreme bravery. However, Adrian sent a rude letter of resignation, as he had been repeatedly passed over for the promotion to major. He subsequently left for Brunant in 1747. Upon his arrival, Adrian was appointed captain of the Royal Guard. He was much loved by his soldiers and was promoted to major in 1751. During the Franco-Brunanter War When the French invaded Brunant in 1756, van Haecht was thrilled to fight his old enemies again.According to many contemporary militarymen, van Haecht's earlier dislike of the French grew into an almost psychotic hatred after the murder of his uncle on August 28, 1955 He was one the of the few officers who supported a scorched earth policy, in order to hinder the enemy advance. In 1757, Adrian was in command of the troops defending Donderstad Castle during a siege. He shortly stayed in Donderstad, waiting for the arrival of 5000 Hessians, lead by Joachim von Schieber. He joined the newcomers in May. The two men had mutual respect and they soon became good friends. The French were besieging Markstad and hence van Haecht was assigned to relieve the town. It was agreed to fight the enemy near Niesburg, in order to divert the French from the siege. During the Battle of Niesburg, Adrian fought fiercely and commanded his soldiers well. It is generally believed that van Haecht's militancy encouraged both Brunanters and Hessians. Unfortunately, he was shot and killed by a marksman in a tree. After the battle, von Schieber said: "I've never seen an officer fighting with such self-sacrifice. We owe him a lot". Van Haect's dead body was retrieved and buried in the First Cemetery of Carrington. Legacy Van Haecht's sacrifice was hailed by both common people and the Royal Family. He is immortalized in a bronze statue built in 1892 in Niesburg. His smallsword is exhibited at the National Military Museum, in Grijzestad, while one of the arches at the Cape Cross Military Institute is named after him. Van Haecht College in Brezonde is named after him. Van Haecht was featured on the 20 thaler note of 1951. A number of books featuring van Haecht have been published, many of them highly fictionalized. Perhaps the most famous is The Historian's Dream, by Eustace Kudbryn, a science fiction book which depicts other historical figures (e.g. Mohamed Reis) as well. In Between Freedom and Death, by John Courtenay, the main character meets and befriends van Haecht, just a few days before the Battle of Niesburg. Footnotes Category:Elements on the Thaler Category:Dead people Category:1712 births Category:Franco-Brunanter War Category:Royal Guard personnel